Vanilla Ice
| died = | hometown = Dallas, Texas | knownfor = Rapper | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Witney Carson | place = 10 | highestscore = 26 (Foxtrot) | lowestscore = 23 (Paso Doble, Viennese Waltz) | averagescore = 26.3 }} Robert Matthew Van Winkle, known professionally as Vanilla Ice, is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com The iconic Robert Van Winkle – aka Vanilla Ice – exploded on the rap/pop music scene in 1990, selling ten million albums in four months and hitting number one on the Billboard charts with the number one single "Ice Ice Baby" and number one album positions. His worldwide album sales are over twenty million, and individual songs total over 160 million, and are still selling. Vanilla Ice won two MTV Awards, a People's Choice Award and was nominated for a Grammy. He has starred or appeared in the movies Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Cool as Ice, The Helix Loaded, The New Guy, The Bros, Big Money Hustlas, That's My Boy, and Ridiculous Six with Adam Sandler. His TV credits include Celebrity Boxing, Hollywood Squares, The Farm - U.K., Surreal Life, Celebrity Bull Riding, Dancing on Ice 6, Canada Sings, and the DIY shows The Vanilla Ice Project, Ice My House, and Vanilla Ice Goes Amish. Vanilla Ice is working on season seven of The Vanilla Ice Project, airing early 2017. He performed pantomime live on stage as Captain Hook in Peter Pan in the U.K., as well as doing a 20-city "Dancing on Ice" skating tour. Vanilla Ice has had great success in real estate and has launched VanillaIceRealEstate.com, with mentoring courses in real estate investments, as well as upcoming live seminars around the U.S. His current TV show, The Vanilla Ice Project on DIY, won The Factual Award for the Best Home TV Show. Dancing with the Stars 23 He was partnered with Witney Carson. They placed 10th. Scores Trivia Gallery Vanilla Ice and Witney S23.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_1.jpg Vanilla Ice S23.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Vanilla Ice and Witney Week 1 3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_5.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_6.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_7.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_8.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Vanilla Ice and Rick S23 Week 2 Results.jpg Vanilla Ice and Rick S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_Paso_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_Paso_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_Paso_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_Paso_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_Paso_5.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_Paso_6.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_4.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3_5.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_S23_Week_3.jpg Rick_and_Vanilla_Ice_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 2.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 3.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 4.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_5.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_6.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_7.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_8.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_9.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_10.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_Viennese_11.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_S23_Week_4.jpg Vanilla_Ice_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 1.jpg Laurie Terra James and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 4 2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Eliminated.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Eliminated_1.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Eliminated_2.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Eliminated_3.jpg Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_S23_Finale.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 1.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 2.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 3.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 4.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 5.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 6.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 7.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 8.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 9.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 10.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 11.jpg Vanilla Ice, Witney, Emma and Rick S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Ice Ice Baby 12.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Maureen and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Maureen and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors